The present invention relates generally to leads and, more specifically, to an anchoring mechanism for a lead such as a neurological epidural lead.
Neurological epidural leads are known. Examples of implantable leads for delivering electrical stimulation to areas such as the epidural regions include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,047,627 and 7,069,083. The entire disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference. After the lead is implanted at a target location, one of the common complications from spinal cord stimulation (SCS) implants is lead shifting or migration due to movement of the patient or the like. This complication can often result in reduction or loss of paresthesia/pain overlap. In addition, this will present a change in the area of coverage or the appearance of unpleasant sensations during stimulation. An anchoring mechanism can alleviate potential lead migration and the benefits to the patient are numerous which include therapeutic gains and also avoidance of revision surgery with associated risk and expense.